


A little comfort never hurt anyone

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [19]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Good Guy Joey Drew, Hurt/Comfort, Joeyverse, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Sometimes, people feel sad. But there is always someone to help them through it.
Relationships: Jo-jo/Tinte, Joey Drew & Joey Drew, Joey Drew/Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Kudos: 2





	A little comfort never hurt anyone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayuri/gifts).



With a flourish & the smell of burning hair, a portal popped open in Tinte’s office. Out of its fluctuating edges stepped out Jo-jo, devilishly handsome as always, wide smile adorning his dark face. The smile dropped when he caught sight of Tinte.

“Tinte, baby, what’s wrong?” He stepped up to his boyfriend, brushing a gloves hand through the other’s hair. A frown twisted Tinte’s pale face, eyebrows drawn tight over his green eyes. He didn’t pull away from the gentle touch, but neither did he lean into it as he often did. He simply let out a sigh, not moving his head from where it rested in his palm.

“I... nothing is wrong. Not really, at least. I’m just... not feeling the best.” He lifted his gaze to lock eyes with Jo-jo, a deep weariness set in them. Jo-jo answered him with an understanding hum, a gentle smile gracing his lips. The demon retreated his hand from Tinte’s hair, then placed it on his back. His other hand set aside his cane, then slid underneath Tinte’s knees. In one single motion, Tinte was brought into Jo-jo’s arms, then gently set down in his arms as the other sat in the only chair in the room.

“That is alright, dearest. We all have worst days here & there. It’s only human for us to have emotions, & for those emotions to get the best of us sometimes. Just know that I’m here for you.” Tinte nodded wordlessly, settling in Jo-jo’s lap. He pressed his face into the crook of his partner’s neck, resting one hand on his opposite shoulders. With the other he grasped one of Jo-jo’s gloved hands. Jo-jo gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, his other hand wrapping around Tinte’s back.

“Thank you, Jo-jo. I love you.”

“I love you too, Tinte.”


End file.
